


Going to the dentist can be very full filling.

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: Laura goes to the dentist AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the dentist the other day, and I had a super hot dentist. So that experience gave me a great idea. Enjoy.  
> No I didn't edit this, who do you think I am? A person who has time? no way.

Laura Hollis’s appointment was at 10:30, she prefered to have morning appointments. Her father set up her appointment, but it wasn’t like Laura needed it. She kept her teeth nice and clean, and going to the dentist was a waste of her time. Even though Laura inhaled sugar sweets every day, she has never once had a cavity. She actually had pretty good teeth, and she had to because of her career. 

Laura was a famous news anchor for channel six. She was an investigative reporter, so she had to have white and shiny teeth for the camera. Her smile was worth a thousand dollars, so her workplace gave her a paid break to check on her pearly whites. 

“Perry, I’ve never once had a cavity,” Laura huffed as she worked on her story. 

“Well, you need a teeth cleaning at least every six months,” Perry was polite, but she was also stern and serious.

“If I go get my teeth cleaned, can I get a paid break?” Laura looked up from her work, while Perry bit her lip. 

“Sure, but be back before noon,” Perry checked her watch. “Your dad has set up an appointment for you with one of the best dentist in the country,” Perry handed over her appointment card.

“Okay, well I guess I should go then,” Laura got up and grabbed her coat. It was going to be a very long day. When she hurried out of work, she called a cab. Laura would have walked if it wasn’t so cold outside, she could barely feel her toes. When the cab arrived, Laura gave the driver the address and sat patiently in the back.

The car ride was long and strenuous, and Laura become suddenly nervous. She couldn’t remember the last time she was at the dentist. An old man with white hair, huge glasses, and bad breath loomed over her. She couldn’t stand the closeness, the smell, the scraping of teeth, or the bleeding of gums. The old man was not gentle at all, but when she was done she got a new toothbrush...so that’s a plus.

When the cab arrived at the dentist office, Laura got out and moved quickly into the building. The dentist office had rows of silver chairs for the waiting room, a large white marble desk with several computers, high ceiling lights with light colored walls. A large “CK Dentistry” loomed on the back wall. Laura quickly stepped up to the front desk, there was a person sticking their head under the desk. When Laura tapped the bell, the head jumped and hit the bottom of the table.

“Sorry!” A voice was heard, then popped up from down below.

“Laura Hollis?” A man with huge eyes, brown hair, and dimpled smile asked her.

“Yes, my appointment is at 10:30?” Laura smiled back.

“Yeah dude, hold on,” His nametag read ‘Kirsch’ but his outfit read nicely dressed puppy. He hit a phone monitor and spoke into it. “Yo, Carm-sexy your 10:30 is here”. He let go of the button while he waited for the reply. A voice quickly came back on, the voice was sharp and cut like a knife.

“If you ever call me carm-sexy again, I will tear out your teeth and then feed them to you,” The voice was cut in a instant… then it came on again “send her in”. Kirsch quickly got up and ushered Laura into a door.

There was a dentist chair, cleaning tools, x-ray machines, and some equipment that Laura didn’t recognize. She was instructed to sit down, and wait. So Laura sat down on the leather chair, and looked around the room. There x-rays of gum disease, pictures of healthy ways to brush, a large light loomed overhead.

The door opened and in stormed a beautiful goddess. She had a white dentist coat and black scrubs on. The dentist made scrubs look good. Laura’s jaw dropped, her dentist was super hot. A nametag read Dr. Karnstein, the doctor smiled at Laura as she blushed feverishly. 

“Good morning, Laura,” Dr. Karnstein moved to one of the side tables and began to put on rubber gloves.

“Good morning doctor,” Laura gulped, she became even more nervous… did she brush this morning?

“I’m going to look around for any cavities, do a routine teeth cleaning, and I think it’s also time for your x-rays,” Carmilla pulled out a clipboard with Laura’s information on it. “I understand that it’s been awhile since you’ve gone to the dentist. I hope you’ve kept up with flossing, brushing, and using mouthwash,” Dr. Karnstein smirked at Laura.

“Oh yeah! Brushing your teeth is so important, I hate people who don’t brush. You have perfect teeth. Some people never learn how to clean their teeth, but not me! No sir, I brush my teeth everyday, everyday I brush my teeth…” Dr. Karnstein cut her off.

 

“Laura, breathe” Dr. Karnstein smiled. “Okay, I’m going to set your chair back,” Dr. Karnstein moved Laura’s chair back, and Laura squirmed under the pressure of her dentist looming over her. She was use to ugly, old, white haired men who didn’t attract Laura in any way. But Dr. Karnstein was so beautiful. She had a beautiful girl staring at her mouth. She hoped this dentist appointment would never end. 

“Okay Laura, I’m going to start, I need you to open as wide as you can for me,” Carmilla took some tools and began to look around in Laura’s mouth. 

“Oh geez,” Dr. Karnstein furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh no this isn’t good at all,” Carmilla set down her tools. Laura looked over at her, with worried eyes.

“Ms. Hollis what in the world have you been eating?” Dr. Karnstein crossed her arms, and Laura blushed a deep red.

“I’m sorry, but I love sugary treats like cupcakes, cookies, ice cream, and pop,” Laura admitted in guilt. Dr. Karnstein shook her head, and sighed.

“You are very close to getting a cavity, but luckily your teeth haven’t reached that point,” Carmilla just smiled. “So you like cupcakes eh?” Laura giggled and shrugged.

“I can’t help it, cupcakes are like really gay muffins,” Laura and Carmilla both burst out laughing.

“Ms. Hollis, no need to be rude, but are you married?” Carmilla motioned towards the ring on Laura’s left hand.

“Why yes, I am,” Laura looked down at her ring and smiled. “It’s actually my wedding anniversary today”.Her wedding day was one of her favorite memories. 

“I see, well happy anniversary” Carmilla nodded. “Well, it’s a very nice ring, and I’m sure your wife is very lucky,” Laura laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, she’s pretty lucky,” Laura laid back down, while Carmilla got back to work cleaning Laura’s teeth. She scrapped at Laura’s teeth, and cleaned it with   
a brush and water. 

“I think we are almost done, Ms. Hollis,” Carmilla was concentrating so hard, and Laura loved the way Carmilla’s eyes focused on the curve of her mouth.

When Laura rinsed her mouth, she laid back down on the chair. Carmilla loomed over her and leaned down. Their lips touched gently at first, then Laura put her hands behind Carmilla’s head and deepened the kiss. 

“I think we might have a few more minutes, maybe we can…” Laura huffed and moaned into Carmilla’s mouth while they passionately made out. 

“We…” kiss “should” more kissing “move into, “ouch,” my office. Laura took Carmilla and lead her into the office next door. Carmilla picked up Laura and set her on her desk. Laura ripped off her shirt, and tried pulling Carmilla’s scrub shirt off. When Laura’s pants were off, she sunk into Laura.

“Oh god Carm!” Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and moaned into her hair. An hour later, Laura recieved three more orgasums.  
__________________  
“This was the best anniversary ever, I love you Carm,” Laura was naked on top of Carm on her office couch. 

“Anything for my beautiful wife,” Carmilla leaned down to kiss Laura. “Mmm, I love the taste of mint, you have an amazing dentist,” Carmilla smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, leave a comment and say hey. :)


End file.
